Sakura and the Nameless Book
Sakura and the Nameless Book (さくらと名前のない本, Sakura to Namae no nai Hon) is the 31st episode of the first series of Cardcaptor Sakura. The Cardcaptors ''title for this episode is "Dragon Slayer". Summary Sakura comes charging down the stairs. She's in a good mood this sunny school morning. Touya picks up on her good mood at the kitchen table and sips his tea. He says she's being noisy so early in the morning, to her aggregation, and jokingly comments if she's put on some weight lately and calls her a monster. “I am not a monster!” she snaps. He rests his tea mug atop her head, “then again you’re not growing any taller either,” he says and chuckles. Sakura fumes inside. She allows herself a fantastical daydream: one where she grows enormous and towers over the telephone poles and she would teach him a lesson. She'd teach him a lesson and stomp on him. Later at school during lunch period, Syaoran senses a Clow Card. After school the girls (Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika) go wondering around the late afternoon town. When they comes across a book store. They take a look inside and the girls are all agreed. Sakura is about to enter last when she suddenly senses something queer. She turns in the direction of the far street. Tomoyo inquires what's wrong and Sakura replies she can sense a Clow Card nearby. When Tomoyo asks where: Sakura briefly concentrates then points to down the street. A voice suddenly calls out to them – Rika's – asking them what's wrong. Meanwhile, Naoko comes across a mysterious book with no title. She flicks through the pages and discovers a feathered quill. Even stranger, after this particular page with the quill the rest of the book is blank. Delighted with it, Naoko promptly purchases the book. That night, Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Meiling show up to capture the card. Soon a gigantic cat appears and goes after Meiling. While Syaoran helps her, Sakura locates the Big Card and seals it, saving them. As they head home cutting through Tomoeda park, mysterious things begin to appear all over the place after Sakura witnesses what appears to be a ghost drift behind an arguing Kero and Meiling. Sakura screams in fear and hides behind Tomoyo. It turns out the book Naoko bought is actually a Clow Card: The Create Card. As Naoko writes in the book, the things really appear in town. When she inadvertently helps create a gigantic fire breathing dragon, the others are helpless to stop it's advance toward town. Syaoran's lightning strikes bounces harmlessly off it's skin. Kero notes that the Dragon is simply too big: giving him an idea for Sakura to use the recently captured Big card to enlarge herself, but Sakura hysterically refuses. She weeps in an exaggerated manner, insisting she won't go through with it. Even when Kero points out that the Dragon will destroy all of Tomoeda she remains steadfast in her refusal, but she is slowly beginning to shift. Tomoyo intervenes, softly pleading for her to go to it and Sakura concedes reluctantly. Delighted, Tomoyo happily chirps that now she'll be able to get some nice footage, and Sakura comically falls over, flabbergasted. The Dragon is almost to the city. Sakura hastily takes out the newly acquired Big card and tosses it up into the air. “Big card!" she chants, twirling the sealing wand nimbly between her fingers, "transform me, into a tower that looms high into the skies!" She brings the wand down hard, striking the card with the beak of the sealing wand, "Big!". Around her heels are mists of swirling blue magic suddenly materialize and quickly spiral up around her. It towered high up above the others' heads and then the trees and up and up and then some. It spiralled up, reaching for incredible heights, up toward the sky. Sakura stood stoic, showing neither alarm or worry, even as she grew and shot up. Flickers of cool determination and resolve shone in her big emerald eyes. She clutched the sealing wand tightly in both hands. Her boots expanded over the cool park floor while her legs lengthened and her body elongated in response. Her head was racing skyward. Her whole body was growing rapidly. Until finally the magic dissipated like early morning mist. The magic fulfilled Sakura now loomed high above the park and town as a giant. Her gigantic figure can now be seen for far and far away. A colossal tower that loomed high in to the night sky. The battle costume had grown with her too. The sturdy futuristic outfit designed by Tomoyo had far surpassed its designer's original estimates. Like its wearer it had grown enormous. Sakura's knee length blue boots loomed imposing, long as streets, towering above the nearby lampposts and trees. The ribbons draped down her back fell longer than any sail on even the largest of ships. The sealing Wand too was imposingly long: it looked too heavy to be picked up by anything, but Sakura clenched it tightly in her hands with ease. Down below Kero and Tomoyo cheered while Meiling openly gawked. Syaoran seemed uncertain but couldn't hide his mild surprise. Sakura however found the whole ordeal embarrassing. She crouches and peers down at her friends now tiny by comparison. “This is embarrassing,” she whimpers. Her voice echoes. She still appears reluctant on top of now being embarrassed, but after Kero jubilantly urges her to, “go and defeat the monster!” Sakura reluctantly rises back up and pursues the Dragon, whimpering. She stomps after the Dragon. Over a cloudless moon lit night-scape Sakura rises huge over the horizon. The Dragon's back is to her. She clears her throat and calls to it, “hold it right there, monster!” The sleeping city of Tomoeda lays preciously small and vulnerable in their path, unaware of the two giants about to clash on its outskirts. Determined, Sakura stomps up behind the Dragon and she quickly catches it up. Sakura is able to wrap her arms around its long serpentine tail and pull, momentarily halting its advance. It works and the Dragon roars angrily but it is unable to advance any further, and it struggles furiously. On the ground the group cheer Sakura on. Sakura initially appears victorious, but she is unfamiliar with actual combat and she can only cling on to the Dragon's tail, bringing the clash of the Titans to a grinding halt. The two giants remain in a stalemate while below sleeping Tomoeda lays precariously small and fragile beneath their giant feet. The entire spectacle can be seen directly outside Naoko's window, but she is too vested in her story writing and remains unaware of what's going on. She carries on writing obliviously in the Create book. Down below Kero waves his paws enthusiastically and cheers. Tomoyo is ogling holding her camera up and filming the whole thing. “This is so exciting,” Meiling declares happily, “I've seen something like this before on TV. The hero becomes a giant! I never thought I'd get to see something like it in real life!” Syaoran meanwhile looks comically embarrassed by the ongoing clash playing out above. The two giants are still locked in a stalemate while underneath sleeping Tomoeda lays precariously small and fragile beneath their giant feet. Sakura's arms are starting to ache and feel heavy and she is grunting heavily. There doesn't appear to be any change when the Dragon suddenly gives an almighty heave forward and Sakura is dragged along, despite digging her boots into the Earth. She winces and hold on determined. She pulls back desperately one last time to keep the Dragon away from the city and the people's homes and for a moment she seems to have done it – and then the Dragon abruptly turns. For a split second Sakura is taken back by its unexpected change of temperament, not expecting it to suddenly turn around. Up here she can see directly into its beady swirling eyes glaring hatefully at her, and it's gaping mouth sliding open, a hacking noise issuing from the back of its throat – Sakura blinks sluggishly, “Hoe!?” – and blasts a stream of flame at her. Sakura narrowly dodges the stream as it narrowly sails past her ear. The Dragon turns around completely, roaring, and lunges at her. Untrained in the art of fighting or monster combat and standing out like a sore thumb, Sakura seizes the one option available: she flees with the Dragon in hot pursuit. "Stay away," she warns it. She stomps clumsily around the park, narrowly avoiding several more blasts of fire and stumbles. For a moment she's balancing precariously on one foot and swaying. She keeps her balance and avoids another stream of flame. “This is no use,” she complains, “I’m no match for it!”. "You can't shoot any beams or anything!?" Meiling complains loudly. "She'll be defeated like this," Li mutters. Kero looks disappointed, “I guess Sakura doesn’t know how to defeat a monster after all,” he sighs. Sakura's running hard but the Dragon's right on her heels. The size upgrade has backfired making Sakura an easy target for the Dragon to chase. It flies up and knocks her down with its huge talons. She goes crashing face first into the ground with a heavy thud that rumbles the park. “Sakura!” Kero cries. The Dragon lands down with a heavy thud down in front of Sakura, it's huge leathery wings beating menacingly against the night sky. Sakura stirs and stares up groggily. There's a crater where her face hit the Earth. The Dragon rears it's head back and roars, ready to hack forth a final mouthful of flame to blast her. Sakura stares up at the Dragon, uncomprehending, then realization strikes and she covers her hands over her face and cowers, whimpers miserably. Tomoyo and the others cry out, helpless. The Dragon seemingly goes in for the kill. Sakura cowers and waits for the inevitable blast to finish her off, but it never comes. She's waiting and waiting and still she's waiting. Finally she peeps one eye open curiously and then the other. She lowers her fists. They make a loud thud as they hit the earth. The Dragon is frozen in mid breath, it' form slowly fading away. Sakura could see the night sky and the stars growing brighter through its translucent skin and marvelled. “Alright,” Kero called up, cheerfully, “Create isn’t being used anymore!” It could be the higher altitude but Sakura was swooning gently as she rose on her feet. She looked for where the faint voice was coming and saw Kero: a little pale yellow dot coming into her line of sight. “Sakura!" he hollers, "Seal it before it disappears!". That snapped her out of her daze and she nods, “Right,” Sakura raises the Sealing wand high, bolstered, and cried, “Return to the form you were meant to be in, Clow Card!" Miles away, the book form of the Create card suddenly burst into streams of pale blue swirling magic and is sucked toward the huge beak of the sealing wand like the tight pull of magnetic traction. Naoko slept on in her bed unaware of the Create being sucked away. The card took shape and materialized at the end of the Sealing Wand. There it drifted down like a leaf in autumn wind. Sakura opened one huge palm and the card fluttered down gently. It looked like a pea in a swimming pool in Sakura's huge open palm. Kero congratulates her, and Sakura brims happily, replying that she was really worried about what was going to happen. Kero nods sympathetically then looks down, bemused. He gawks that she really is "huge." Embarrassingly aware, Sakura slumps to her knees and clutches the sealing wand tightly to her chest, “This is so embarrassing!". The next morning dawns clear and bright and sunny. The sky is a piercing blue. The sun peers into Naoko's room and she stirs awake and sits up. She stifles a deep yawn and heads over to her desk. The book is gone, vanished. She checks under the desk and on the floor to no avail. She can't see it anywhere. She stands up, perplexed. Then her confusion slowly melts away and is replaced by a sudden vigorous delight. Her eyes gleam over and she clenches her fist happily. "Did I have a supernatural experience?" she exclaims, delighted, never knowing the trouble she inadvertently caused her friends the previous night. Meanwhile, at Sakura's house Touya teases Sakura again and calls her a monster. Sakura remembers last night when she uses the big card to make herself large. She dismisses his taunts, much to his confusion, confident in the knowledge that she could stomp on him anytime she wanted to. Featured Cards Clow Cards= ClowBig.jpg|The Big (Debut)|link=The Big ClowFly.jpg|The Fly|link=The Fly ClowCreate.jpg|The Create (Debut)|link=The Create |-|Cards Used= ClowFly.jpg|The Fly|link=The Fly ClowBig.jpg|The Big (First Use)|link=The Big |-|Cards Sealed= ClowBig.jpg|The Big|link=The Big ClowCreate.jpg|The Create|link=The Create Featured Clothes and Costumes Sakura= Winged Create Costume.png|Winged Create Costume (Debut)|link=Winged Create Costume |-|Kero= Kero's Wing Belt.png|Kero's Wing Costume (Debut)|link=Kero's Wing Costume |-|Syaoran= Syaoran's Battle costume.png|Syaoran's Battle Costume|link=Syaoran's Battle Costume |-|Meiling= Meiling Costume.png|Meiling's Battle Costume|link=Meiling's Battle Costume Quotes *'Meiling': That card was definitely Syaoran's! *'Kero': Well, that's the difference in ability. *'Meiling': That was luck! If the huge cat didn't get in the way, the card would've been Syaoran's! *'Kero': Don't you mean the cat would've eaten him up if Sakura hadn't sealed it away? *'Meiling': What was that!? *'Kero': Are you picking a fight, brat!? *'Sakura': You guys... *'Tomoyo': I am so happy! *'Kero': Tomoyo's happiness is very simple. *'Tomoyo': Being able to spend time with someone I care about, having her wear cute clothing, and being able to record her on video. This is the epitome of bliss! *'Kero': Yeah, you can even record my ultra-handsome self! *'Touya': You're being loud so early in the morning. *'Sakura': I'm not being loud! *'Touya': A monster's footsteps resonate. *'Sakura': I am not a monster! *'Touya': Don't you think you've gained some weight recently? The sky looms closer to the monster, as it fattens up in autumn... *'Sakura': I am not fat! *'Touya''': But then, you're not growing any taller either. Trivia *This episode, along with Episodes 1, 4, 15 and 42, feature the capture of two Clow Cards instead of one. Differences between CardCaptor Sakura and CardCaptors * The scenes at the beginning and end of the episode where Sakura is at the breakfast table with Toya/Tori and fantasizing about squashing him were removed from Nelvana's version. * In the original version, Meiling made the lunch herself. In the Nelvana version, her mom made it and she was sharing what was left over. * Scenes with Sakura acting scared or nervous were removed to make her seem braver. * The scenes where Sakura showed that she was too embarrassed to grow gigantic in order to fight the giant dragon were removed making it seem as if she were willing to use the Big Card to fight the dragon. As opposed to Sakura Kinomoto, Sakura Avalon seemed willing to stay gigantic a bit longer and even offer her friends a ride in her hand. Navigation Category:Episodes